Certain locations exist that are popular amongst travelers and amateur photographers for taking photographs. Such locations are known as “Picture Hotspots”. Typical picture hotspots include scenic views along nature trails or key spots in amusement parks. However, travelers may not always be aware when they are near such a hotspot. Often these hotspots may be marked with a physical sign to notify travelers of their location. Alternately, some picture hotspots are identified on maps or in travel guides. However, such information is not always readily available to all travelers or may become outdated. Furthermore, such signs and notifications do not typically provide information about how to best capture a photograph at the hotspot, such as a best angle, best position, or the like.